She Never Cried In Front of Me
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: How was I supposed to know, She was slowly letting go? One shot to Toby Keith's song of the same name. Shane/Mitchie Mitche/Jason Shane/Caitlyn


A/N: I lurve this song!

* * *

**Seven Thirty-five  
She's someone else's wife.  
I can get on with my life,  
And that thrills me.  
She married him today,  
Her daddy gave the bride away.  
I heard a tear roll down her face,  
And that kills me.**

Shane sighed, looking out the window as the snow swirled down. Mitchie was Jason's. He could finally move on. And it was bittersweet.

At 7:35, on the dot, the preacher (Jason's dad) had said those words "You may kiss the bride." Mitchie had cried as she and Jason had shared their first kiss as Dr. (Who would have thought Jason would become a vet along with being a producer) and Mrs. Addison. It had killed Shane, even though Caitlyn had squeezed his hand and told him to look away. But he couldn't.

**Cause now I  
Can see why,  
She's finally cryin**

**How was I supposed to know?  
She was slowly letting go?  
If I was puttin her through her hell,  
Hell I couldn't tell.**

She could've given me a sign,  
Could've opened up my eyes.  
How was I supposed to see?  
She never cried in front of me.

What hurt the most was that, while Jason was in med school, for 6 years, Mitchie had been on-and-off with Shane, whenever being with Jason had become to much. But she'd never cried for him.

He didn't know that Mitchie was growing to hate his womanizing ways, or anything. She just pretended she didn't care.

**Yea maybe I might've changed,  
It's hard for me to say.  
But the story's still the same,  
It's a sad one.  
**

Shane would have changed, if Mitchie had just showed him that she needed him too. He would never forget the day Mitchie and Jason had announced their engagement.

It had been at Nate and Nicole's house, Christmas of last year. Jason (or as Nate's son Nick called him "Dr. Jase") and Mitchie had arrived late, giggling, covered in sand, and Shane's heart had panged as he realized that Mitchie had a large ring on her finger.

"Mitchie, that ring is huge" Shane had said.

"Well, Doctors get payed alot these days. Exspecially, Avian Vets that are also producers"

"Yeah, whatever, he probably robbed a bank, or my house" Shane had said, earning a smack upside the head from Caitlyn and Tess- who seemed to not mind sharing him with each other and Ella.

**And I'll always believe,  
If she ever did cry for me,  
They were tears that you can't see,  
You know the bad ones.**.

And now I  
Can see why  
She's finally cryin

Shane didn't blame Mitchie for crying, She was marrying Jason after all. There was a reason Shane wasn't it the wedding- he and Jason weren't on the best terms any more. Ever since Shane had called Jason "a no good, idiotic, birdhouse loving womanizing girlfriend stealer" Jason hadn't spoked to Shane. Mitchie had insisted that Shane be invited.

Shane was slowly falling back into his old ways of being a jerk. But he knew that Jason was too stupid to deserve Mitchie- his beautiful Mitchie. She should have been his.

**How was I supposed to know?  
She was slowly letting go?  
If I was puttin her through her hell,  
Hell I couldn't tell.**.

She could've given me a sign,  
Could've opened up my eyes.  
How was I supposed to see?  
She never cried in front of me

10 years later.

Shane watched as Caitlyn walked down the aisle to join him at the alter. He was supposed to have done this when he was 26, not 36, and it was supposed to be Mitchie. But he'd settle for Caitlyn because Mitchie and Jason were happy, with 8 kids. quads (3 girls and a boy) twins, (2 boys) and then twins (1 boy, 1 girl). and Shane wouldn't want to ruin things for those kids.

**With out a doubt,  
I know now  
How it outta be,  
Now she's gone  
And it's wrong,  
And it bothers me.  
Tomorrow I'll still be,  
Askin myself.**

40 years later...

Shane lay on his death bed, 75 years old. 74 year olds Mitchie, Caitlyn and Tess sat by his bedside. Jason had been gone for 5 years now, and Mitchie was slowly fading,everyone knew it.

His 35 year old daughter, Michelle, his only child, was sitting on his bed "Daddy, you can let go" She whispered. And as Shane took his last breath, he saw Mitchie crying, harder then she had ever been before.

"You'll always be one of my best friends, Shane" Mitchie whispered.

That day, Caitlyn and Tess not only lost Shane, but they also lost Mitchie. Mitchie died moments after Shane did, from the shock of losing Shane.

**How was I supposed to know?  
She was slowly letting go?  
If I was puttin her through her hell,  
Hell I couldn't tell.**

She could've given me a sign,  
Could've opened up my eyes.  
How was I supposed to see?

How was I supposed to see?  
She never cried in front of me.

Hell I couldn't tell...

Shane sat up in bed. It had all been a dream. Mitchie wasn't married yet- not for another 12 hours. and Shane would not allow himself to become the monster of a man he had been in his dream.

He dialed Mitchie's number "Hello?" Mitchie sounded groggy.

"Yes, Mitchie, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you."

Mitchie sighed "Shane, it's 7:35 in the morning. Can we talk at the reception or something?" she asked.

"Sure" Shane said. A light snoring came from over the phone. Mitchie had fallen asleep.

Good ole Mitchie.

* * *

A/n: So, what did you think?

Explaination: Shane dreamnt the whole thing.


End file.
